Entre Violetas E Rosas
by Nanda Kuchiki
Summary: Arrependido de ter deixado Rukia partir para o clã Kuchiki, Renji martiriza-se por ter que passar o resto de seus dias sem nunca mais sentir o gosto dos lábios de sua amada Rukia. Mas nem tudo saiu como ele imaginava.


**Minha primeira fanfis RenRuki, por favor, pegem leve! **

**Especial de dia dos namorados!**

**BOA LEITURA ^^**

Um par de olhos cor-de-mel mirava a clara luz da lua em meio ao azul marinho que predominava o luminoso céu estrelado. O chão madeirado limitava-o do sutil jardim composto por violetas e lírios. Um simples kimono branco cobria o corpo bem esculpido e os ombros estavam cobertos pelos longos fios tão avermelhados quanto o sangue. Renji observava tanto o livro que tinha em mãos quanto o esverdeado gramado que encobria o chão.

Estava confuso, não queria mais se auto torturar. Almejava livrar-se daquelas tortuosas memórias e viver uma nova vida, mas não conseguia. Esquecer não era fácil. Abriu o folhoso e fitou a murchada rosa que fora conservada ali. O que antes era uma bela flor tão branca e macia quanto a pele de sua deusa, agora estava tão seca, sem vida e escurecida quanto sua própria alma.

Passou a mão destra pela cabeça massageando os longos fios e suspirou pesadamente.

- O que foi que eu fiz?

Culpava-se por não tê-la ali, ao seu lado, admirando o luar junto com ele. Lembrou-se daquela noite que jamais esquecera. A lua e as folhas da primavera de Rukongai lembravam-se perfeitamente.

FLASH BACK ON

Deitou-se exaustadamente em seu leito. Tomou uma repensada em seu longo dia e o quanto precisava estudar kidou, matéria na qual estava reprovando. Soltou um longo suspiro ao pensar no fato de ter que estudar a noite toda após um dia cansativo aturando os filhinhos de papai da nobreza e as respostas grosseiras dos professores. Não via a hora de se formar.

Observava o bilhete que encontrara em cima de sua mesa. Fora escrito com uma letra bem familiar e o nome anotado no final confirmava isso. Era um bilhete de Rukia, sua doce nakama.

Como a amava. Era a única estrela que brilhava em seu céu e singular flor que se sobressaía em seu jardim. Os orbes violáceos o encantavam ainda mais quando os mesmos o encaravam com doçura e firmeza, fazendo-o esquecer de todos os problemas. Rukia destacava-se como o símbolo endeusado da incrível sabedoria e candura em um lugar sórdido e devastado pela pobreza, o Distrito 78 de Rukongai.

As palavras registradas no fino papel o fizeram abrir um sutil sorriso. "Encontre-me hoje à noite na floresta perto Monte Koifushi."

- Rukia.

Avistou o pôr-do-sol. Já estava anoitecendo. Não podia se atrasar! Rukia o chamara para... um encontro?

Correu rapidamente até o banheiro a fim de arrumar-se o mais rápido possível.

-X—

Podia-se ouvir apenas o som das folhas batendo entre si de um lado para o outro. O sereno frio da noite fez a pele da garota tremer, apesar do uniforme ser bastante protetor, o frio ainda alcançava sua epiderme. Ajoelhou-se debaixo da cerejeira e pousou a cesta enrolada em um guardanapo no esverdeado gramado.

- Onde o Renji está? Que demora.

Os brilhantes olhos violáceos refletiam a luz do luar com muita facilidade dando um ar confortável ao coração da morena. Era mesmo aquilo que sentia? Um amigo de infância dedicado, sincero, gentil, alegre e tímido fazendo seu coração palpitar mais forte? A juventude era uma característica de ambos, ainda duvidavam sobre o que sentiam ou não. A pureza de ambos corações era bastante visível, fazendo-os serem compatíveis em tudo.

Rukia enxergava Renji como seu parceiro fiel de todas as horas, um nakama bastante especial. Com o tempo, o sentimento passou a ganhar forma e ter um ar mais maduro, tornando o coração da pequena confuso e fazendo-a decidir por si mesma o que faria. Sim, era a hora da verdade.

- Rukia!

- Estou aqui Renji! – levantou-se.

- Desculpa se eu demorei! – correu até a amiga.

- Que isso, eu que sou pontual demais. – ajoelhou-se novamente.

Se dependesse deles, passariam a noite toda ali jogando conversa fora. Fazia tempo que não se viam desde quando Renji foi para a turma especial. Sentiam saudades. E para completar Rukia levara uma cesta de piquenique farta de quitutes.

Assim como atualizavam-se nos assuntos, apreciavam a luz do luar. Rukia estranhara o modo com o qual Renji encarava profundamente seus olhos. Ele apreciava cada detalhe de seu rosto como se a visse pela última vez. O silêncio compenetrou-se.

- Re-Renji? – encarou-o com curiosidade, estava a fim de desvendar o que aquelas miúdas castanhas escondiam.

Renji respondeu com um sorriso meigo e gentil, voltando a encarar os céus.

- Sabe Rukia, eu estava pensando. Como será quando sairmos daqui? – encostou-se na árvore levando as mãos para trás da cabeça.

- Como assim? – aproximou-se.

- Se iremos nos separar definitivamente.

- NUNCA!

- Ahm?

A leitosa pele alva transformou-se em pimentão.

- Digo... – bufou. – sabe, eu não sei se... – travou.

- Eu não quero me separar de você Rukia. Nunca.

A morena sentiu o coração acelerar. Queria responder algo, mas não conseguia. Tudo estava preso em sua garganta, mas a timidez da idade não a deixara agir. Mas TINHA que pôr tudo para fora.

- Rukia, o que... – assustou-se com a agonia da baixinha.

- EU TE AMO RENJI! – respondeu ofegante.

- Como é? – arregalou os olhos.

- EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO, EU TE AMO! Eu não consigo mais ficar longe de você! Não agüento mais te observar de longe e pensar no fato de que um dia poderemos nos separar! Eu odeio te ver treinando com a Hinamori! Desde quando éramos meras crianças de Rukongai eu sempre te admirei! – pôs tudo para fora em um só impulso.

O ruivo estava boquiaberto. Jamais esperava escutar aquilo vindo de sua nakama, mas era tudo o que queria, ser correspondido. Renji podia ali mesmo pular pelo Seireitei de tanta alegria, mas conteve-se.

Abriu um sorriso risonho e pousou a mão canhota no ombro da amada.

- Você é uma idiota mesmo. – encarou-a deixando-a mais vermelha ainda.

Sem pensar duas vezes o ruivo depositou nos imaculados lábios um calmo e sutil beijo. A inexperiência inicialmente tornou o beijo um pouco afastado, mas o pequeno fogo que acendeu entre eles fez com que Rukia ajoelhasse e partisse para cima de Renji apoiando-o um pouco na árvore, tornando a experiência mais prazerosa e profunda.

A falta de ar impediu com que a atração se tornasse eterna. A futura shinigami aconchega-se no ombro do rapaz, o qual estava sentado encostado na árvore. Sentia seu mundo encher de vida ao perceber que o ruivo a correspondera da mesma forma sem hesitar. Fechou os olhos e adormeceu envolvida nos braços do amado.

No dia seguinte, o rapaz acordara sozinho com os intensos raios solares invadindo e queimando seus olhos. Estranhou a ausência da pequena, mas obteve explicações ao encarar a rosa branca que estava em sua mão com o seguinte bilhete: "Estou atrasada para a aula de kidous. Te vejo hoje à noite aqui mesmo." Aquela rosa o cativara de forma inexplicável, pois, sentia a mesma maciez da pele de Rukia em suas pétalas.

Mal os dois sabiam que o destino os separaria naquela manhã. O líder de um nobre clã encontrava-se na porta da academia.

FLASH BACK OFF

Lera o bilhete mais uma vez. Estava destruído por dentro. Agora ela pertencera à outra pessoa: Kurosaki Ichigo. A sua doce, imaculada e inocente Rukia agora estava nos braços de outro. Os dois demonstravam intimidade além da conta, era lógico que estavam namorando. Sentiu a primeira lágrima percorrer-lhe o rosto.

Massageou as pétalas da rosa seca fazendo-as esfarelar com o movimento. Estava arrasado. Se Kuchiki Byakuya tirara Rukia de seus braços, era culpa de si mesmo. Desejou voltar no tempo e consertar tudo aquilo. Quem sabe naquele momento não estariam casados e com várias crianças correndo pela casa? Já tinham idade o bastante para assumir um compromisso mais do que sério. Mas todos seus sonhos foram quebrados ao deixá-la partir para uma realidade totalmente diferente da sua.

Ao desfazer os últimos vestígios do símbolo dos tempos em que o rapaz vivia com prazer, sentiu uma fria e sutil mão passear pelo seu braço canhoto. Reconheceu aquele profundo cheiro de rosas e o doce toque da pele. Não acreditava no que sentia, só lhe restava olhar para trás.

- Rukia? – arregalou as amêndoas ao encarar as safiras.

- Boa noite, Renji. – ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo.

Renji ficara encantado com as vestes da moça. Tratava-se de seu antigo kimono azul marinho com flores rasteiras estampadas. Algo tão simples o encantara mais do que tudo. Sentiu vontade de pegá-la no colo, dizer que a amava mais do que tudo e sumir de volta para Rukongai deixando toda aquela vida miserável e hipócrita para trás, mas conteve-se.

- Ru-Rukia. – enxugou os olhos vorazmente. – Como entrou aqui?

- Pela porta da frente, estava aberta. – apontou para a direção de onde vinha.

- Ah sim. Hehehe. E então? Como vai? – tentou disfarçar.

- Por que está chorando?

- Ahm? Por nada hehehe.

- Eu... vim passar o Dia dos Namorados com você. – disse meigamente.

Dia dos Namorados? Rukia estava bêbada? Não acreditou no que ouvira.

- Como assim?

- Temos que passar datas especiais com pessoas especiais não é?

- Rukia. Mas, e o Kurosaki?

- O Ichigo? – riu. – Tá brincando? O Ichigo é muito especial para mim, mas não tanto quanto você Renji. Você é muito mais do que um nakama para mim.

De repente a nobre tira de dentro do kimono uma rosa branca. Renji ficou estático e passou a observar tanto o incrível olhar de Rukia quanto a belezura da flor.

- Pensa que eu me esqueci? – disse ela.

A alva e fina destra da shinigami começa a fazer carinhosos movimentos no rosto do amigo, arrancando do mesmo um sincero olhar.

- Eu te amo, Rukia.

- Eu sempre serei sua, Renji.

Renji puxa cuidadosamente para si o rosto cristalino pelo queixo, fornecendo espaço para mais um beijo. Como era deliciosa. Nunca esqueceria aquele sabor.

Para tornar as carícias mais contínuas e prazerosas, o ruivo puxa carinhosamente sua pequena para si pela cintura, fazendo a morena ficar ajoelhada e a mesma começou a acariciar os longos fios do amado enquanto era devorada pelo pescoço, sem perder a sutileza.

Aos poucos o kimono branco foi saindo do lugar, deixando amostra e perfeito corpo sarado e tatuado de Renji, deixando Rukia ainda mais excitada. As mãos mais bronzeadas e maiores foram descobrindo cada parte bem definida do corpo da shinigami, e para não se submeter ao desconforto, Renji deitou-a com delicadeza no chão madeirado.

Devagar, o ruivo foi desmanchando o nó que prendia as vestes da garota, dando oportunidade de abrir totalmente o kimono deixando Rukia completamente exposta. A boca do tenente desenhava o corpo alvo da barriga até entre os seios, arrancando suspiros de sua morena.

Finalmente os dois se completavam depois de tantos anos de separação e saudade. Saciavam aquele momento como se estivessem se vendo pela última vez. A união tanto afetiva quanto corporal os tornaram mais vivos e mais completos.

**E aí? Gostaram? Exagerei? **

**Dedico a todos os namorados deste dia maravilhoso!**

**Mereço uma review? ^^**


End file.
